deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Yun Ru
Zhao Yun Ru is the CEO of Tai Yong Medical, a leading biotech corporation based in Hengsha. She is one of the villains in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Zhao Yun Ru is a refined, sophisticated, wealthy, and successful businesswoman on the exterior. Her company, Tai Yong Medical, controls basically all of Hengsha, and she has substantial investments in Belltower Associates. She is a major player on the global stage, and has big ambitions for herself and her company. But on the inside, Zhao is a cutthroat, ruthless, and brutal woman that uses military force and corporate sabotage to drive her competitors out of business. She attempts to buy out all of her enemies, and when that doesn't work, she hires freelance hackers to steal their secrets. Despite her criminal activities, her substantial wealth and usage of Belltower as a private army renders her untouchable, legally or otherwise. 2027 Jensen arrives at Hengsha looking for a hacker, but finds out from Arie Van Bruggen that his real enemy is none other than Zhao Yun Ru. With Van Bruggen's help, Jensen manages to infiltrate the towering Tai Yong Medical facility, and finally confronts Zhao in her penthouse. There she pleads with him, insisting that, like Van Bruggen, she is only a hireling, and that others are more involved with the conspiracy than she is, including even Eliza Cassan of Picus fame. But this is only an act - once Jensen lets his guard down, she gets the better of him, activating her panic room and summoning a horde of Belltower bodyguards. In game there is a glitch at this point which can allow the player to take out the horde rather easily (displayed below). Jensen will encounter her again much later at a secret facility in Singapore, while searching for Megan Reed. She will use the Illuminati's trump card, activating a master signal that is broadcasted to the universal biochip that is in all mechanically augmented people worldwide. If Jensen had opted for a free upgrade at Hengsha's LIMB clinic earlier, this will shut down all of his augmentations, making the upcoming boss fight significantly more difficult. Jaron Namir then reveals himself and engages Jensen, while Zhao escapes. When Jensen reaches the lowest levels of Panchaea, he will encounter Zhao again for the final time. Zhao attempts to hook herself into the Hyron Project system, granting her control of Darrow's signal, and thus over all mechanically augmented people. Jensen must shut down the Hyron Project systems and then kill Zhao. Tactics Zhao Yun Ru is the final boss encounter of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, but is fortunately much easier than all of the other ones if the player has done a decent job of upgrading augmentations and collecting equipment. As this is the absolutely final stretch of the game, there is no reason to not use everything in Jensen's inventory, and nearly everything the player could have possibly collected will come in handy this fight. This fight has two phases. In the first phase, the Hyron Project will be active and three turrets will rotate around the center on a central ring. These turrets cannot be hacked but they can be destroyed, they can also be avoided by using cover. There will be three security terminals in the room - hacking all of them will disable the security system, exposing the Hyron Project's life supports. However, the player will need to act fast, as the turrets can and will shoot Jensen while he is attempting to hack, which will knock him out of hacking. Alternately, Jensen can run straight for the life support systems and hit manual unseal switches; these will expose each life support pod just briefly, giving Jensen some time to sprint over and kill them. Finally, Jensen can go to the master control terminal in front of Zhao and use it - this requires either fully upgraded Hacking: Capture augmentation, or the master code given to Jensen by Hugh Darrow if Jensen was successful in persuading him earlier on at the top level of Panchaea. Whatever method is chosen, the Hyron Project's security turrets will be shut down, moving onto the second phase of the fight. Now security shutters will be unsealed, releasing both security robots and insane augmented people. As there are no combat portions after this, the player should feel free to unload with their weapon of choice. The security robots can be easily disabled with EMP grenades, or else destroyed easily with the rocket launcher or plasma rifle. The insane humans can be dealt with with nearly any weapon, though mines and gas grenades are perhaps most efficient. There is also another way - parts of the floor here are soaked with coolant, and exposed wiring is causing electrical discharges. The shocking floor will automatically kill the insane humans, but will also damage Jensen unless he has the EMP Shielding augmentation. However if the player has the high jump augmentation this part can be made extremely easy, jumping onto a platform near the edge of the room will take the player out of sight from any insane humans and turrets, whilst also protecting the player from the electricity surges. Camping out here makes it much easier to avoid combat and is useful when trying to get the pacifist acheievement/trophy. Once Jensen has survived a sufficient duration, the glass shielding protecting Zhao Yun Ru will be destroyed, and she will be vulnerable. Jensen then merely needs to kill her with any weapon to finish the encounter. The Hyron Project's systems will overload, frying Zhao and exposing the main control hub. Alternatively, if Jensen has the laser rifle, he can damage Zhao immediately when the fight begins (after seeking cover from the turrets), as the rifle's beam passes through walls--including the glass wall protecting Zhao. About 4 to 5 seconds of sustained laser fire will defeat her on Normal difficulty. This tactic effectively allows Jensen to bypass nearly the entire boss fight.. The duration of the second half if the fight appears to be tied to the destruction of the four security robots. Once the glass door closes and the floors start to electrify by sections, the first robot is released. Once it is destroyed, the second one will be released, however now two segments of the room will electrify at the same time. As you destroy more robots, more and more of the floor will become electrified with each discharge. By the time you get to the last robot, all four sections should be discharging all at once. The best way to avoid being shocked to death is the be atop the high dividing walls between each section, or be hiding inside the hollowed out rooms at the end of two of the high walls (destructable walls that you can punch through with the appropriate upgrade). Once all four security robots are destroyed, the glass enclosure protecting Zhao is destroyed and she is once again vulnerable. Gallery DX3 Zhao Yun Ru.jpeg|Zhao's concept art Zhao-boss-panchaea.png|Zhao as she appears during the boss battle in the Hyron core Zhao-body.png|Zhao's body, burned by the Hyron overload Bugs *When Zhao locks the player out of her saferoom, a horde of guards come in to attack the player. However, the following glitch makes it incredibly easy to avoid the guards. thumb|500px|left Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Illuminati